Starting Anew
by KaiWellington47
Summary: "To start anew is like a seed, ever growing and ever changing, it grows into what it is surrounded by, or grows into something that stands out and shows it's difference, life is just like this..." Starting anew for these two wolves is hard, as their decisions affect their outcome. Will they be accepted into this new custom? Or be banished like last time? Answers will be revealed...
1. Seeds From The Flower

**This story is my first try, well, at anything great. The OCs are mine as I don't own any of the A &O characters or locations. This story takes place in the beginning of summer, after Sawtooth. Let me know of any spelling typos or misspells.**

Heavy panting, not so distant growling and snapping, and the falling tears of the chased.

"Keep running sis!" One of the running wolves shouted.

Although they were both tired beyond belief, the adrainaline and the will to live was keeping them afloat as they kept running, ducking and turning and jumping over the various forestries they no longer called home. But a jump was soon misjudged as one of them soon came toppling down.

"Kai!" The she-wolf shouted as she reverted back to the heavy breathing body.

With the adrainaline gone and the cramping pains from the nonstop running were coursing in, getting up was a hard task, especially when the growling and snapping were getting louder with every second.

"Come on Kai, you have to get up, we need to keep moving." The she-wolf ushered.

He started coughing, trying to stand up, eventually succeeding, but not being able to run, as his limbs were cramped, as well as hers too.

"Sarah, go, leave me here." Kai told.

"What!? No, I'm not leaving my brother here to die." She protested.

"If you stay, you're going to die just as well, and our family just can't end like that." Kai said.

"But-"

"Just go!"

Sarah started to pour her eyes out.

"I love you Kai, and I will never forget you." Sarah managed to get out before running off.

When she was out of sight, Kai smiled, and said, "Heh, love you too sis."

He looked back, and saw his pursuers appear from out of the bushes, laughing and snarling.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." One of the other wolves said.

 ** _With Sarah_**

Watching from some nearby bushes, she saw as one of the wolves jumped at her brother, tackling him, and then all of them started to join in. She couldn't bare it, and looked away, and started running in a direction, crying her soul out. Not paying attention, she fell over a small cliff, tumbling down the side and eventually landing flat on the ground. She didn't move, she covered her eyes with her paws and started to bawl.

"Kai! I am never going to forget you!" She shouted out, at presumably no one.

After sitting there for about twenty minutes, she had finished her crying fit and started to move. She was tired and hungry, having not eaten before this all happened. She hung her head as she walked, still sad. Soon enough, Sarah found a small den. She sniffed it out and presumed that nobodies been there for at least weeks, as a faint scent of fox was present.

She hasn't noticed, but it was already night. "Better than nothing." she thought aloud. And went into the den, making a comfortable spot, and plopped down. Due to the heavy crying, she was out like a light. In her luck, she had a nice dream of her and her brother playing tag as pups.

 _ **The next morning...**_

Sarah awoke to faint voices, she couldn't make them out, but was scared either way, as she didn't know who they were.

Sarah could make out one of the voices, "What do you see Runt?" One shouted.

"Nothing! But I swear to you, I seen another wolf around here!" The other shouted back.

"Oh Runt, stop with your games and let's go before mom and dad-" The third was cut off.

"Wait..." The first voice came again, "...I smell something,"

'Oh no!' Sarah thought.

After taking another sniff, "Yeah, I smell," He gasped, "...another wolf!"

"What?" The second voice, known as Runt, shouted.

"Runt, we have to get mom and dad, hurry." The first voice shouted.

"Alright!" Runt shouted back.

And Sarah couldn't hear anything else. She was paranoid, having a self conversation with herself.

"Oh no, oh no, I've been known, they are going to find me, and probably kill me or chase me away again. Or maybe they are nice and would allow me to stay with them, or, or or- or I don't know! Kai, I wish you were here right now." She stopped.

She heard the voices again, but this time, two new ones were with them.

"You three better be right about this." One of the new ones said, this time more clear, and could tell that this one was a another she-wolf.

"I know I'm right, I've never been wrong about a smell." The first voice said.

"He's got a point Kate." Another new one said, this time male.

"Wait... That smell again."

Sarah was back in paranoia. She wanted to run, but was too scared. Should she gave them a chance or hopefully run and escape? This self debate took too long as the voices were now closer.

"This den, its where it leads."

"Hello, anyone in there?"

Her brain got the best of Sarah. She ran.

Speeding past the strangers, almost like a blur, they were taken aback a little by the speed.

"Whoa!"

"Hey wait!"

They all started chasing her. Sarah looked back, and saw that there were more than the voices she heard. Wide eyed, she just ran as fast as she could, as this scene was like a Vietnam flashback.

"Hey slowdown!"

She didn't hear, as her memory was too in control.

"Wow, she's fast."

Tears started streaming down her face, but her memory and tears ended abruptly as she ran into the cliff side she fell from. She was fazed, but not out. The others caught up with her and surrounded her. She awoke from the fazed state and saw this, in which she backed into the wall, trying to male herself seem as small as possible.

A female of golden fur walked up to her, "Alright, one, you are fast, and two, we aren't going to harm you, we just want answers." She said.

Another wolf walked up, this time he was gray, darker fur than the others, which probably meant he was the oldest and in charge.

"To start off," he started, "What is your name?"

Sarah hesitated, and was still scared half to death, but she eventually found the courage to speak.

"S-Sarah." She said.

The golden wolf spoke again, "Alright Sarah, where are you from?"

This question caught her a little off guard, as she didn't really want to say where from, but she knew they were going to pressure her as she was a stranger and a trespasser on their territory.

"U-um, a rouge p-pack, travelers, w-we don't s-stay in one p-place o-o-often." She managed to sputter out, she was still scared as there was a lot of wolves around her, and she didn't know the capabilities they had.

"Alright sweetie, calm down, we aren't going to hurt you. Now the last question we have is why you ran?" The golden wolf said.

Sarah was a little scared still, but as the golden wolf spoke, she spoke with soft words, and her eyes were sincere, indicating no hostility, so she calmed down a bit more.

"I ran because..." Sarah stopped as she didn't know them and didn't want to spoil a chance at a new pack life, so she came up with something for now, "...because I though I was in more trouble."

'Ah great, I screwed this up.' She though.

"More trouble?" The older gray wolf stated.

"U-uh, forget I said that." Sarah improvised, which seemed to work.

Suddenly, a black wolf jumped down from the cliff side, and started growling and snapping at the strangers, in which they all started to return the favor.

"Sarah, stay behind me, I'll deal with these people." The black wolf said.

"And who might you be?" Another gray wolf asked, his fur brighter than the others, and somewhat younger.

"I'm none of your business, now back off!" The black wolf said.

"We don't want any trouble." Another golden wolf said, fur brighter than the others, and looked younger than the other two.

"Then let us go peacefully, let's go Sarah." The black wolf told.

Sarah didn't follow him, actually, she ran behind the two older wolves, cowering for her life. The strangers looked at the black wolf in suspicion.

"If you are a protector, then why is she running from you?" One of them asked.

"She's being ridiculous, get over here." The black wolf said.

"I'm not going with you, you attacked us!" Sarah shouted at him.

"Attacked you, I did nothing of the sort! Now come on."

"He's lying, he attacked me and my brother," coming to realization, "And what happened to him?

He started laughing, as Sarah started to come from behind the older wolves.

"Touché, it was our job to chase you off, but we didn't like you two anyways. And your brother," he stared laughing again, "let's just say, he isn't going to be tired ever again."

To hear his words were like Excalibur stabbing her straight through the heart. She charged after him, "YOU BASTARDS!" And tackled him to the ground, as the rest of them stared in shock. She bit at his neck, only to fail and be kicked off into a nearby tree. The rest ganged on him and chased him back up the cliff side.

"Just a warning, if me or Polar sees you, you and your brother are going to have a family reunion."

He said and laughed as he scurried away.

They all turned back to Sarah, lying unconscious at the base of the tree.

'...he isn't going to be tired ever again...' Rang through her head as she slowly fell into dreamland.

More like nightmare ville.


	2. Journey Through The Soils, (Pt 1)

**_Second chapter might be a doosy, as going someplace with a story, then ending it is the hardest part. In other words, I hope you enjoy and leave reviews if possible._**

Sarah woke up in a cave, presumably a den. She scanned her surroundings, looking at the different features, 'Pretty homely.' She thought. She continued to scan until her eyes fell upon two wolves at the entrance. She got up to move, only to find her back was sore, but it didn't faze her...much. So she started to move towards the entrance.

Arriving, she spoke, "Um, hello?"

"Oh, your up, hi." It was that white wolf.

"You had some knock back there, you okay?" It was the younger golden wolf.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sarah responded. "But would you mind telling me where we are? I've never really been far away from the pa-" She cut herself off, remembering why she was here and not there. "Sorry, some short term memory loss, but do you mind telling me where I am?" She continued to ask.

"No problem, you are in Jasper National Park, Eastern territory. And do you mind telling me where you're from?" The golden wolf asked.

"Uh, I didn't catch any of your names." Sarah diverted.

The golden wolf looked at her in some suspicion, but proceeded to answer.

"I'm Kate, this is my sister Lilly, my mom, Eve, and dad, Winston, are away but they were the ones who were first speaking to you, the ones who found you were the pups, Runt, Stinky, and Claudette, and then my mate Humphrey, as well as her mate," she pointed to Lilly, "Garth and his father Tony." Kate explained.

"Whoa, that's a lot of names to remember." Sarah said.

"Trust me, that's only the half of it." Kate said with a slight giggle.

Sarah looked out at the distance and saw lots of wolves socializing, some more than others, some playing games, most just standing or sitting around chatting.

"Wow, this place is thriving. I only wish my old pack was like this." Sarah said with a complete frown.

"What do you mean 'like this'?" Lilly asked.

"My old pack had strict rules, and the consequences were extreme and harsh, there were more ranks and jobs, and barely anybody liked each other." Sarah explained.

"Really? How horrible, and what do you mean more ranks and extremely consequences?" Kate dared to ask.

"Two extra ranks were added, the Delta, and the Osprey. Delta meaning the Alpha's messenger, as he didn't want the Beta getting killed and losing the second in command. And the Osprey being a warrior, you know, a fighter." Sarah explained. She herself was surprised she wasn't getting teary eyed.

"What rank were you?" Kate asked.

"I was an Omega, not strong enough to fight, not big enough to hunt, and I found fun in almost everything I did." Sarah told.

"So, how'd you get chased attack by your own pack?" Kate continued to ponder and ask.

"I can't tell you. I'm still not over that dillema, and I haven't heard your life story yet." Sarah stopped.

"Well, I was supposed to unite the packs by marrying that Garth fellow, and I had to get to know him. So on a moonlight howl, I met him," Kate stopped, and leaned in to whisper. "And he could not how to save his life at first."

Sarah giggled at that. "What a wolf he must've been."

"Anyway, I was somewhat embarrassed and excused myself, only to find Humphrey do his thing, being an omega."

"Hey, I'm right here sis!" Lilly interrupted.

"Sorry, just joking. But we were captured by hunters and relocated to Idaho. Don't know where exactly but Idaho to, ahem, repopulate." Kate cringed a little at the word.

"Ugh, even I don't like that word and I've never heard it." Sarah included.

Kate and Lilly laughed. "Trust me it was awkward between me and Humphrey as well. We then met these two birds, a goose and duck to be precise."

"That's a first. Predator and prey sticking together." Sarah added.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either." Lilly said.

"Marcel and Paddy were their names. And they helped us find a train that led back to Jasper. It over a mountain, but we eventually got there, having endured some quick transport,"

"Quick transport? What is that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked.

"An old couple, we snuck onto their car. And rode it all the to a rest stop." Kate said.

"Really? What happened next?" Sarah asked.

"I getting to that part. Humphrey needed a 'break' and got caught in the process of eating some cakes, in which we were almost shot, and lost our transport."

"Humphrey, always getting into some trouble." Lilly said.

"I'm starting to see that." Sarah said with a chuckle.

"Alright, its not like Garth is somewhat danger prone." Kate remarked.

"Touché, fair sister." Lilly ended.

"So after we lost our ride, a storm hit us hard, causing a nearby landslide, in which I almost drowned in only for Humphrey to some how save the day. And we found a den to rest in."

"This is probably the most interesting part of this story yet." Sarah stated.

"Trust me, it gets more interesting, as we just had smooth sailing from the den to a snowy valley in the mountains, in how we met a cub, who Humphrey played around with, which was honestly kind of cute. Until he started crying which alerted three other bears."

"How did you both escape?" Sarah asked.

"We didn't, technically, as me and him both fell off a huge cliff side, to which Humphrey saved me...again." Kate said, looking off to the side a little.

"You, my friend, are embarrassed because you're the alpha, and you got served more times than you him?" Sarah said.

"Y-yeah, how did you know I was an alpha? I never told you." Kate questioned.

"Its kind of obvious, especially when you are somewhat. bigger than me and her." Sarah said pointing at Lilly.

"Oh, right." Kate said.

"Ending the story, me and him rode the train all the way to Jasper, but in the middle we both howled, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but no alpha's howl can beat Humphrey's." Kate said, with somewhat dreaming eyes.

"And to sum it all up, both the Eastern and Western packs fought, causing a stampede, in which I received a little knock over the head." Kate rubbed the spot in which was struck.

"I thought I would be sisterless. And bored." Lilly said.

"You knew I wouldn't die _that_ quickly did you?" Kate said.

"Well, kind of?" Lilly said.

"Back to the story, summarizing more, the wedding didn't go on, me and my sister are happy, our parents are happy, the packs are united, everyone's happy." Kate ended.

"Sis, you forgot an entire part of that story." Lilly said.

"I know, but I don't want to overwhelm the poor girl. She's already got enough to deal with." Kate concluded.

"Yeah, as well as, seeing as I'm here, I might as well get to know the rest of you before I leave." Sarah said.

"What do you mean leave?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, I thought this was a temporary stay, you know, you guys helped me, and after I heal, I leave." Sarah explained.

"Well, we do have to kind of initiate you, and background you, and test your skills and abilities. But you are welcome to stay as long as you need or want." Kate said.

"I'm grateful, but still, I kind of do want to meet everybody." Sarah said.

"All right, go ahead, and I'll talk to my mom and dad about your incident." Kate said.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you two around." Sarah said, as she walked down the hill.

"I'll update you on the talk." Kate told.

"Alright." Sarah shouted as she walked away.

Kate sighed, and with a smile said, "I have a feeling she is going to be an extraordinary addition to the pack."


	3. Journey Through The Soils, (Pt 2)

_**I am accepting OC from this point on, I'll try to add them sometime sooner or later in the story. Be sure to tell much detail as possible, just to get a good picture. And without further degree, we move on to chapter three.**_

As Sarah traversed the grounds, she watched on as many played around and socialized.

'Hmm, this place _is_ more friendly.' She thought.

Something caught her eye, a male wolf, omega by the looks of it. He had gray fur, and was talking to an older looking wolf, he also had gray fur, and was bigger, 'Alpha male probably...' Sarah thought.

She did need a little more help on the boundaries and places their territory had, so the alpha male was her best bet. She walked over, catching the attention of the two.

"Oh, hello there!" The omega said.

"Hi." Sarah responded.

"That tree did a number on your head there, you feeling okay?" The older male asked.

"Yeah, a little on the light headed side but, in any other words, I'm okay." Sarah told.

"At least your okay. But, you came to us, what do you need?" The older male asked.

"But before you ask, I'm Humphrey, and this is Winston, the alpha male of the pack...well, one of them." Humphrey introduced.

"Thanks for the introduction Humphrey, but I'm only here to ask a few questions." Sarah said.

"Alright then, ask away." Winston said.

"Firstly, I want to know how far the territory expands." Sarah asked.

"From Sawtooth to the edge of Banff, and to the edge of the northern and southern territories. A river separates us from those two. And just a friendly warning, stay away from Banff, as rouges dwell in that area, plus, the Banff pack aren't the nicest of wolves." Winston explained.

"Thanks. Secondly, how come the omegas, no offense to you Humphrey,"

"None taken." He excused.

"Aren't you know, being looked down upon? I got a filler from your daughters, Kate and Lilly, but I thought I'd rather ask the head leaders." Sarah told.

"Well, it _was_ quite complicated, as Tony wouldn't allow it until this ballsy wolf saved Kate." Winston explained.

"Thanks sir, I'd go to the ends of earth to protect her." Humphrey said.

Winston just chuckled at this, "I know you will, or deal with Eve."

Humphrey had a look of fright on his face.

"So how did it change his mind?" Sarah continued to ask.

"It wasn't just Humphrey, as Tony's son, Garth, fell in love with Lilly. Tony was a tough nut to crack, but he eventually fell through. And that's basically how life is here. There's been no trouble either, everyone is happy the way it is." Winston finished explaining.

"Thanks for the filler sir. I'll be on my way now, still want to get the main hub of the pack down." Sarah said.

"Alright, and if you want the exact boundaries of the territories, ask Garth, Kate, Lilly, or my mate Eve to show you around." Winston told.

"Will do sir." Sarah said, as she headed in a direction.

Once she was out of earshot, "Humphrey, do you really think she will be of good use to the pack?" Winston asked Humphrey.

"Trust me sir, she has potential." Humphrey said with a grin.

As Sarah continued walking, her mind started to wonder off to a distant place. Just small flashbacks of her old life. Warmth, love, happiness, but not all of it came without a con, coldness, neglect, and depression. And now she lost her brother? What a life she's living.

She soon passed a small group of wolves conversing, probably the alpha group, as they were talking about hunting parties and patrols. She walked passed them expecting no conversation or even eye contact. But the spotlight soon shone on her.

One of the alphas call led her out, "Hey, you there!" He called.

Sarah continued walking, thinking that he was shouting past her. She was in deep thought though to notice that he started walking towards her.

"You, gray wolf!" He continued.

'I'm all alone now, and I don't think-.' She thought.

"Hey, you must've taken a hard hit back there." He said, snapping her out of that trance state.

Sarah looked him up and down and saw he had reddish-brown fur, he was really bigger than her, about 2 inches, if not 3, and was also kind of built. She assumed this was Garth, as the descriptions going between Lilly and Kate were matching quite perfectly...almost.

"Huh, oh, y-yeah, I guess so." Sarah replied.

"So um, what was that back there, with that mystyrious wolf?" Garth asked.

"Oh, uh, just something before I ended up here." Sarah replied, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me to intrude without a proper introduction. My name is Garth, one of the head alphas." Garth apologized.

"Um, I'm Sarah, omega of former nomadic pack, Lynn'Koll." She responded.

"And sorry for intruding so early, just quite curious." Garth apologized once more.

"Its okay, I know most of who was there are in question, and I'm still in denial, and I'm also wondering where and what I'm going to do from now." Sarah explained.

"In denial?" Garth asked.

"Err-forget that." She said.

"Um, I was also wondering if-" Sarah started, but was interrupted when one of the alphas in the nearby group called out.

"Hey, Garth, hurry up, we need to get going, those caribou aren't going to catch themselves." One of them said.

'Dammit.' Sarah thought.

"I'm coming. Alright got to go, see you around." Garth said, turning around.

"Yeah, see you around." Sarah waved, although she seemed to look distant.

And with that, Garth went back to the group as they disbanded from the area.

'I need to find...I don't know what I need to find, I'm lost. Now I really wish my brother was here, he'd help me.' Sarah thought, as she continued walking through the pack grounds.


	4. Journey Through The Soils, (Pt 3)

**_Sorry for the waiting, but ideas are exploding around me, I just can't pick one to use. Spots are still open for OCs, just message me in any way and I'll add them when I can. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!_**

Waking up, he scans his surroundings, seeing he is in some sort of shallow cave dwelling. At that moment, quickly jumping up remembering something.

"Sarah!" He said.

"Whoa there, your up." A mysterious voice said.

The voice scared him, as he turned around and saw a white wolf laying in front of him, not looking alarmed, but more just...mellowed out. What he saw was a white wolf, electric blue eyes, and he was built much like himself, in which he immediately assumed this stranger wolf an alpha.

"You shouldn't have gotten up like that," The wolf said, picking his head up, "You'll be light headed for a while now."

As if on cue, the world became a blur, his head hurted, and his knees began to give out, causing him to fall back on the ground.

"Told you." The white wolf said.

Groaning, he managed to spit out, "What happened, and how did I get here?"

"Not even going to ask my name? Alright, well, I'm Snowy, and you are in my den." Snowy said, somewhat in a distasteful way.

"That doesn't answer my question." The other wolf said.

"Not even going to tell me _your_ name? You are just a little ray of sunshine aren't you?" Snowy said sarcastically, and with a chuckle at the end.

"Fine, my name is Kai, now please answer my question before I-Ahh!" Kai said, trying to stand only to find the adrenaline wore off, and pain seared his entire body.

Through the gritting of his teeth, and squinting of his eyes, Kai asked, "Why, ahh! Am I in so much pain?!"

"Relax, even though you should be dead right now," This caught Kai off guard.

"What!?" He said, still in pain.

"Did I stutter? Let me spell it out. Here, eat this first." Snowy said, handing Kai some sort of paste.

Kai stumbled up, and ate the paste. After, he no longer felt anything, no more pain.

" **You should be dead right now**. Your lucky I was in the area to save you." Snowy said.

"What was that I ate?" Kai asked.

"Oh, just some deer dung." Snowy said with a slight snerk.

"What!" Kai said, in utter terror.

"Just kidding," Snowy said, while laughing really hard, "It was a special paste I know how to make, it heals anything." Snowy finished, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh," Kai said with a sigh of relief, "Thank the elders. But back to my questions, What happened? And how did I get here?"

"Question one, survey says, you were attacked by this group of wolves. Real mean too, almost went for the throat, before I stopped them and chased them away, stupid betas."

Kai was now curious, "How did you chase them away?"

"I just dirtied myself up, and splattered some rabbit blood on my self and said hunters were near. They ran like wussies." Snowy said, laughing again.

"And here I thought Lynn'Koll wolves knew no fear." Kai said.

"And for the answer to question two is obvious, I dragged you here. But Lynn'Koll, was that your old pack name?" Snowy asked.

"Thanks for that, and yeah, that was my old pack, and I never want to return." Kai said, looking disgusted.

"Well man, you didn't tell me your background, and I'm wondering why Lynn'Koll wolves are this way. Care to elaborate?" Snowy asked.

"Seeing as I will probably be here a while, I don't think I can't tell you." Kai said

"Honestly, what's to hide, and why hide it, it would be untrustful.

"Alright, I'll start." Kai said, rolling his eyes.

"Finally!" Snowy said, chuckling a little.

"I guess from the top. Me and my sister were born, me, an alpha, her, an omega. Our parents were leaders of Lynn'Koll, and it was honestly a happy place, as they didn't care about rank like that other pack around here." Kai said.

"Must be a rare occurrence in any pack." Snowy said.

"Must be, as the community thrived, until a food shortage happened in our native area, so we had to move southern, to escape winter and starvation. It was like this every year, our parents told us. So we had nothing to really worry about." Kai ended again.

"Must've been a tradition." Snowy commented.

"We met many packs and lone wolves along the way, some joined and some just continued on. Until that fateful day Poison came. He struck fear in most of our pack mates, the omegas the most, as he didn't like the customs of our pack. After he joined, a few days later, he almost killed one of the close friend omegas to my parents." Kai said.

"How rude." Snowy commented once again.

"How rude? The omega's hind leg was ripped open damn near, and his ribcage was almost fully broken, you call that rude? Anyway, my parents combated this by telling Poison that if he was to stay, he would have to adjust to our native customs. He objected this and threatened to overtake their position and lead them himself, bettering the nature of the pack he said. From then on out, it was like a he said she said argument. After a few days of this, Poison decided their rule was done with. He almost killed our father, and nearly did the same to our mother until, Myro, I think his name was, no, Onasis? Whatever the name was, he saved her. Past that point our family were treated like dirt. And so were omegas." Kai said.

"What's this guy's problem with omegas?" Snowy asked.

"Beats me, he despised you if you were though. We all barely ate if not at all, we were picked on and abused, but the worst part is that all of the wolves doing this were the closest of friends."

"If they were the closest of friends, how did Poison continue his rule?" Snowy asked.

"He led out of fear, no one disagreed with him, or suffer the consequences type of wolf. He eventually came around to killing our parents because of their weakened state. Me and my sister were heartbroken and scared for our own lives. Until Poison took me in and raised me like any other alpha's parent. I was disgusted, but couldn't do anything as I was really young, and scared. It was like this for years, me getting treated royally, and my sister like a used cloth. One day, she fell, due to being really weak and hungry and tired. Poison would take it as mutiny and tossed her around a little, scratching her, throwing her into some nearby rocks and trees, and slamming her head into the ground. She eventually stood up, but was about to fall, when most of the omegas helped her up. All the while, she was giving me a look of mistrust, sadness, and plea." Kai said, on the verge of tears.

"Whoa, but you couldn't do anything, right?" Snowy stated.

"No, I could have stopped it then and there, but I was too scared." Kai said, now fully crying.

"Calm down, you don't have to continue the story if you don't want to." Snowy said patting Kai's back.

"No, you deserve to know." Kai said, picking his head of the ground, still sniffling some.

"I stood there crying like I was now, and Poison came over to me and asked why I'm crying. I told him because something flew into my eye. Nice save he says. That tore me up, seeing my own flesh and blood get the flesh and blood torn away nearly. We continued walking and I had my head down in shame. Months then passed, months where I made it up to Sarah by sneaking her some food every chance I got. She was so thankful, but her eyes still lingered that mistrust. And I still couldn't get over that dilemma that happened, but I was still grateful she was even talking to me." Kai said, now fully under control of his emotions.

"At least she knew you still cared." Snowy stated.

"Yeah, at least. But _as_ the months passed, food got smaller and smaller, to where I'm basically sneaking her my ration. I didn't care though, as I only wanted to make up for my dishonor. One time, I snuck her some food, one of my alpha partners found our hiding spot, but didn't threaten to tell or do anything. Instead, he helped us, as he was one of the next in command to our parents. I was so grateful people still remembered our old status." Kai said.

"Its always great to have old friends come to help at the time of need." Snowy stated.

"Isn't it? But the food wasn't enough for one month and my sister fell subconscious. Poison told me we had no use for her anymore, and as we were near a shore line cliff, I knew where this was going. At that moment, I was thinking, either I lose my only remaining family, or I save her and live life as lone wolves. I thought 'to hell with it' and attacked Poison, nearly throwing him off the edge. I wish I did, as he was dazed, and I quickly tried to wake Sarah up, only to fail the time window. Me and Poison are now fighting it out, him telling me that I betrayed him and that he raised me like his own son. And I told him he broke the native customs of our pack. This outraged him and that's when he scratch my eye, giving me a permanent scar, I think, is it there still?" Kai asked Snowy.

"Sort of, its really faint though." Snowy replied.

"Either way, that's when Sarah woke up, she was in panic though, so I told her to run and keep running, she did exactly that, me following suite. We ran for I don't know how long, passing trees and rocks we never seen. The only thing keeping us running was the adrenaline pushing us, until I fell. It wore off quickly, and I could barely stand, so I did the only thing I could, told Sarah to run. She hesitated, but did so, and before she did, she told me she loves me and would never forget me. I said love you too. And those were our final words before I got jumped. And here we are now."

"Wow, some life to live. I wouldn't have taken it the first time, probably would have killed Poison on the spot." Snowy said.

"I could have, but was a coward." Kai said, still feeling ashamed.

"Hey man, don't feel bad because you were scared, feel happy because you didn't let it happen again, fell happy because Sarah still loved you even after the fact, be happy she still believed in your bond. The pros heavily outweigh the cons. Keep it that way." Snowy said.

"Thanks man, you know, I needed this. Some sort of release, some talk time,, you know?" Kai said, smiling at Snowy.

"Well not to worry, I'm here if you want to discuss your problems." Snowy said, looking sincere.

"Ditto." Kai said.

"Well, it's getting late. Time to hit the hay buddy." Snowy said.

"Already?" Kai asked, dumbfounded as he looked towards the entrance. "I suppose it is."

"Yeah, see what I mean, and by the way, I honestly hope you can find your sister. I know I would give a pack for that any day." Snowy said, resting his head on the ground.

"Yeah, I just hope she's okay." Kai said, also resting his head on the ground, both of them eventually falling asleep.


	5. Acquainted With The Seed

**This is the final Journey, but this is where the pieces fall into place a little, even if its just a corner. And just a little self and friend advertisement, 1 more OCs are accepted for the other story, war story. And check out WhiteWolf117's story, appreciate it! And without further ado, enjoy chapter five!**

 _ **2 Hours Earlier...**_

"Ah, finally!" Sarah said in relief.

Reason for this is because after about an hour of asking, someone finally told her what she wanted to hear, where the river is. But also said she'd have to hurry, as its getting really late. This was proven by the orange tinted sky.

'Claudette, her name was? Eh, I should know them all after a few days.' Sarah thought, as she walked to the bank of the river, which was quite steep. Leaning over, she took a mouth full, lifted her head up, and let then liquid flow down her throat itself. (Sorry XD). She closed her eyes and moaned a little. (Still sorry XD).

'Its been a while.' Sarah though. She looked down repeated the process for three more times.

Before she did it again, her ears perked a little, as she heard a slight rustle in the bush across the river from her. Fright in her eyes, she duck into the dense shrubbery behind her, watching from her hiding spot.

The bushes across the river rustled more, until they stopped, then something walked through. It was a male, and he was panting, hard, and had something was in his mouth. He dropped the objects, and started drinking from the river.

Sarah would have hid farther back, but something was holding her back. She didn't know what though. She studied the wolf, and was tantalized by him, although it was dark, and she couldn't see all too well. She could make out a couple of details though. He was white, like pure white, to where he almost glowed in the dark. Actually, his fur might've been whiter than Lilly's. From Sarah's distance, it was quite hard to tell, but she could swear he had blue eyes. And he was built, to which she presumed him to be an alpha.

After what seemed like ages, the strange wolf was finally done. Without any other action, he walked down the bank, out of Sarah's sight line. This sent her into some paranoia, but she kept herself cool. One thing passed her mind is why did he leave the objects there?

But to her dismay, something cold touched her back, causing her to almost jump out of her fur. Without a second thought, she ran forward. Regretting her decision, she ran straight into the water.

Luckily it wasn't deep as she thought, but still. Finding her way to the surface, she was met with the laughter of the mysterious wolf.

"Oh man, you should've seen yourself!" He said, still laughing.

Sarah blushed a little, but it was soon subsided as she now was angry. Swimming to the bank side, she gave him a stare of expectance.

"Are you going to help me, or just laugh your tail off?" Sarah said, on the grumpy side.

"Alright, alright," He managed to chuckle out, "I'll help."

With that, he reached for the scruff of Sarah's neck and started to pull, in advance to her digging her claws into the dirt. After a few pulls, she was off of the bank. She shook off, and faced her 'rescuer.' When she looked up, she now knew why she didn't hide deeper into the shrubbery.

He did glow white, he did have blue eyes, and they looked electric blue. Her favorite color. And he was about a literal foot taller than her.

She was at a loss of words, and the only thing she audibly said was "T-Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't stare, and wash yourself, I could smell you across that river." He said.

Sarah was still in a trance state, thus causing the wolf to wave his paw in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to wolf I just met." He said.

This snapped her out of the trance, and her to realize the rudeness. She was now blushing, and she didn't understand why. She knew he a little sight to behold, but to blush at a wolf she didn't know wasn't her nature.

"S-sorry, and t-thanks for the a-advise." She said, stuttering over her words.

"Again, no problem. Might I just add on though, you are an odd wolf. You stare, you stink, and you have a small attention span." The wolf said, chuckling. He looked Sarah up and down, and noticed she looked familiar, but couldn't put his paw on it.

This surprised Sarah, as she didn't know this wolf very well, so had nothing to say back.

"Don't you have an eye for detail." She finally spoke, a little angry and still blushing.

"Thanks for noticing." He said.

She scoffed, and said, "No problem." rolling her eyes.

They suddenly heard a nearby howl, alerting the new coming wolf.

Sarah recognized the voice in that howl, but the wolf didn't, and he looked in a state of panic.

"We need to go, wolves around this area aren't friendly." He said.

"Don't worry, I know that howl, its from the Jasper pack. I think its a signal to return." Sarah explained.

"Oh, I thought that was one of the rogues around here." He said.

This scared Sarah. She put on a worried face and started looking in every which direction. The wolf noticed this and gave her a little pity. He didn't know her, and she looked like an omega that didn't know the area. Plus mixed in that its dark.

"Hey, how about this, I walk you back to your pack, and we properly introduce each other? You look familiar anyways."

Sarah calmed down a bit, but still on alert, thus causing her to take the offer.

"Y-yeah, thanks again." Sarah thanked.

"Don't worry about it, your basically a damsel in distress, how can I not help a beauty like you?" He said, not catching his word.

This caused Sarah's cheeks to start burning, and was now the strange wolf's turn to blush.

"U-uh, let's get going." He dismissed.

"Yeah, let's." Sarah agreed.

Sarah started walking in the direction the pack was in. The mysterious wolf then caught up, now with them standing side by side. And they were looking in opposite directions, still blushing. Sarah out of flattery, and the wolf out of embarrassment.

Sarah decided to break the awkward silence made between them by introducing herself.

"Uh, my name is Sarah." She said.

"Snowy." The wolf responded.

"So," Sarah started, looking back at him, "You from around here?"

"No, I'm from North America, oh, wait..." Snowy said, realizing his wording.

Sarah started chuckling. "North America hmm?"

All Snowy could do is laugh. "What I meant to say was USA. From Kansas, to here."

This fascinated Sarah, making her wonder what its like.

"What was it like, in Kansas, I mean?" She asked.

"Oh, Well, I don't really know, I was born there, then my parents traveled with me to Canada, aaand, left me. Just like that." Snowy said.

Sarah felt bad for him, but what she noticed was that he wasn't getting sad, but looked like he wanted to just pour out.

"So, how did you survive?" Sarah dared ask.

"Seeing as I was only a few weeks old, I did what best I was taught. I was too young to hunt, so I ate the average daily worm, or, if I could catch the sneaky, little things, squirrels. I soon found a pack, led by..." Snowy tried to remember his name, but couldn't remember anything about him, "I can't remember his name, but, I stayed there for a few months. More of an outcast than an actaul member, I taught myself by observing and lots of trial and error. When I felt old enough, about 2, I left."

"Wow, you were full of adventure then?" Sarah said.

"I guess you can say that." Snowy said, chuckling about his life.

Looking ahead, seeing a few wolves going into dens, signifying that they've arrived.

"Well thanks for walking me back." Sarah thanked, walking off.

"Anytime!" He called out.

Snowy smiled, "I knew she looked familiar. And I think I like her." He said to himself.

He soon started walking back when he saw her go into what appeared to be an alpha den.

Arriving back at his catches, he picked them up, and bee lined it to his den. After a few minutes of walking, Snowy arrived, walking through the entrance. Finding Kai asleep.

He sighed laying the catch down in front of him and nudged his shoulder, waking him.

"Morning already?" Kai said, sleepily.

"No, its Snowy, and he returned with dinner." Snowy quipped.

"Oh harhar. What took you so long?" Kai asked, a little frustraded, and taking a bite out of his food.

"What took me so long was that I met another wolf. She was omega, and she was an odd one, with that beautiful fur pattern of white around her snout, and that V on her chest." Snowy said, looking a little out of this world.

"Oh really?" Kai said, looking the odd way at Snowy, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He said.

"What's her name?" Kai asked.

"Oh, that's the best part about her, Sarah. Fits her perfectly!" Snowy said, dropping back into dreamworld, with a goofy smile on his face.

Kai instantly snapped up, "Sarah!"

"Yeah," Snowy said, still in dream world, until he was smacked by Kai.

"You forgot my sister's name! That was her! Where did she go?" Kai said.

"Um, no, I didn't forget her name. I was just too caught up in her personality to realize. That's what I was going to tell you. I found her and, to let you know, she is safe at the Jasper pack, just a mile east of here." Snowy said, rubbing his face.

"Come on then' that's where we are headed!" Kai said.

He tried to run out the entrance until Snowy grabbed his tail, causing Kai to yelp, and get pulled back into the den.

"Hold your horses, we aren't going anywhere yet. Its pitch black out there, and you will be in more pain when we get there as the stuff I gave you only heals you for a few hours and needs to take affect for at least a week, I'll need more of it to last you." Snowy explained.

Kai groaned, "And when I'm this close too!" Looking mad, he returned back to eating.

Snowy sighed, knowing how much he wanted to see his sister again, just like him and his parents.

"I'll work over night to make the surplus of the paste we need, and if its clear out, we'll go. Alright?" Snowy offered.

"Alright! Thanks, I owe you big time!" Kai said.

"No, you don't owe me, I'm just doing a favor for a friend." Snowy said.

"Thanks again." Kai said, laying his head down to rest.

"No problem." Snowy said.

Kai closed his eyes, and before he fell asleep, he thought, 'Sarah, I'm so close. Just stay safe little sis, I'm coming!'


	6. The Sapling Then Sprouts

**Thanks for the support! This will someday be a great accomplishment, and hopefully be a good story. I will try to stay away from the clichés if possible, but reading other fanfics are starting to get to me. BTW, some of this support goes out to WhiteWolf117, for helping me out and becoming a new friend. And lanceXstorm5-7(forgot!) For getting my writing spirit out of me.(BTW, lance is an old user and not online, but check his story out as well as Whitewolf's!) Without further ado, enjoy chapter 6!**

 ** _A few minutes earlier with Sarah..._**

Arriving back at the pack grounds, Sarah traversed up to the head den, only to be greeted by Kate at the entrance.

"Sarah, what took you so long? Claudette told me you went there but you've been gone for almost two hours!" Kate exclaimed.

"Sorry, I met this other wolf. He was a loner, and I needed a little assistance getting back." Sarah said.

"Oh yeah? What was he like?" Kate asked, with a smug look on her face.

"For one, we didn't do anything, as we just met. And two, to answer your question, he was actually kind of cute. Alpha from the sheer size, all white, and had these blue eyes you could get lost in..." Sarah said, looking off in the distance.

"Hey, my eyes are over here." Kate said.

"Sorry." Sarah apologized, snapped out of her trance.

"He must sound like some hunk of meat. What was his name?" Kate asked furthermore.

"Snowy. Fits his nature." Sarah said.

"What, relentless, cold, and destroyer of all nature?" Kate said, chuckling.

"Not even close! More like the feel when a blizzard is raging, snuggling up with family, having a nice feast, and everyone is happy." Sarah described.

"Ah, like the sound of him already." Kate said.

"You my friend, already have a mate. And his name is Humphrey. How would he feel if you got the hots for a wolf you don't even know?" Sarah said, shaking her head.

"Your right, I'm terrible." Kate said, pretending to be sad.

"The worst!" Sarah quipped.

"Alright! You don't have to rub it in!" Kate said, returning to her normal stature.

"Just proving the point." Sarah said, looking proud.

"Okay. Anyway, you can sleep in our den tonight, it may be a little squeeze, but it'll work." Kate said.

"Thanks, because I'm pretty sure there aren't anymore open dens at the moment." Sarah said.

"Alright just follow me, and get ready to meet the family as a unit. And to be honest," Kate said, leaning closer to Sarah's ear, "We don't work all that well as one."

"Oh, I see." Sarah said.

And with that, they both walked in and was met with a warm and friendly atmosphere. The three pups playing around, and the adults just laying down chatting and conversing with one another. This surprised Sarah, as Kate's advice was kind of misleading.

"We don't work all to well, hmm?" Sarah said sarcastically.

"Trust me, this is only the half of it." Kate said.

When they got closer, Winston noticed them, and greeted with a warm welcome.

"Kate, Sarah! You two finally came in huh?" Winston said chuckling.

By now, everybody noticed their presence, and also greeted them with a warm welcome.

"Hi Sarah, hey sis!" Lilly said.

"Hi." Sarah responded.

"Not the talker are you?" Eve said.

Sarah didn't respond, as she wasn't used to being put on the spot like this. But she kept her composure, trying to put her best smiling, happy face on.

"Very convincing." Humphrey said.

"Father, be nice." A pup said.

"You got it Stinky. I'll even give her a friendly collar." Humphrey quipped.

"Alright, enough with the jokes everyone. So, Sarah, what brings you up here?" Another pup asked. He looked smaller than the other two.

"Well, all of the dens are taken, and Sarah needs a place to sleep, so, I was thinking she could sleep up here, with us." Kate explained, hoping for a yes as the out come.

Fortunately, it did come.

"Well, no problem, but it will be a little bet of a squeeze. Other than that, she's welcome anytime." Winston said.

Sarah perked up from her shy state and thanked them for the kind gesture. Winston and Eve kindly returned it with a 'your welcome.'

A few minutes later, after everything calmed down a bit, and the pups Sarah knew now as Stinky, Runt, and Claudette, fell asleep, she was now laying down with her head between her forelegs, and trying to get to sleep.

Everyone else was already asleep, or drifting away, and Sarah was left struggling, as she was more of thinking what she would do in the morning. But mostly, that wolf, Snowy, she met earlier. About how she had felt around him. How, even though they just met, she felt a strong connection. And even a faint feeling he knew something about her brother.

That feeling comforted her for some reason, causing her to drift away into dreamland. And this time, stay there.

 _ **The next day...**_

Kai awoke to a sight to behold. Snowy had passed out due to lack of sleep, but next to him was what looked to be a bag of some sort, made from grass, twigs and tree leaves. This piqued his interest, as he went to look what was in the bag, standing up, stretching, and walking over. When he peeked, he saw lots of small sacks, made from leaves.

'Must be the paste he worked on.' Kai thought.

He looked over at Snowy, who was talking a little in his sleep.

"Can I get a steak, medium rare?" Snowy said.

Kai laughed at this, rather loudly, causing Snowy to awake and ask, "What's so funny?"

"Do you always talk in your sleep?" Kai asked, still laughing hard.

"Oh, great, you won't let me live that down, will you? What did I say?" Snowy asked.

"I quote, 'can I get a steak, medium rare!'' Kai finished, breaking out in another fit of laughter.

"Oh yeah, I still didn't get that damn steak." Snowy said, hit the ground with a fist.

Kai ended his laughing fit, and regained his composure. He looked towards Snowy, and motioned towards the den entrance, "Now that your up, let's get going. You already made that surplus, and that bag to hold them, so we are basically ready."

"Rushy, rushy. I can't even stand up and you are already wanting to go somewhere." Snowy said, looking disappointed. Kai knew he was joking and replied the same way.

"Well, I was a born and raised alpha, so getting up the earliest is on my resume." Kai said, holding his head high.

"Nice try at comedy, but it doesn't suit you, you already have seriousness on." Snowy said, laughing and standing up.

"Touché."

Snowy went over to the bag and picked it and put it around his body.

"So, let's go." Snowy said.

And with that, they both walked out.

 _ **After a couple of minutes of walking...**_

Their chatter could be heard as Snowy was telling Kai his back story. Kai was attentively listening, taking in every detail.

"...and now, here I am, helping you." Snowy finished.

"Well, at least there is something we could relate on." Kai said.

"What's that?" Snowy asked.

"We both miss something dearly." Kai told.

"I guess your right." Snowy commented.

Silence soon broke out, leading to just the patter of their feet and the soothing sound of nature.

Kai then started to feel a tingle in his stomach. Then it hit him like a truck, the pain returned. He started screaming out, causing Snowy to jump in surprise. This caught him of guard, as he knew it would of wore off by around now. Snowy then hurried for the bag, dropping it and reaching inside. Grabbing a pouch, he dropped it right next to Kai, opening it, in which Kai instantly ate the substance.

A few moments after, he stood up, coughing.

"Oh man, that was hell." Kai said, ending his coughing fit.

"Hey, I told you, its going to take some time before you are fully healed. This will happen every 12 hours. So let me know if you think it will happen again." Snowy said, putting the bag back on himself.

"Alright. I get a tingle in my stomach before I actually go in to the phase. I only got a few second to talk, but past that..." Kai said, finishing his sentence.

"Okay. Just try to let someone know before you do though. And to get me as fast as possible." Snowy said, as they continued to walk.

"Got it." Kai responded.

They soon arrived at the river, and Kai looked dumbfounded at the steepness of the bank and how fast it was flowing.

"How on earth do you expect to get across that?" Kai asked, and noticed that Snowy was already across.

"Just jump!" He shouted across, and started walking away, disappearing into the forestry.

Kai, looking hesitant, took a few steps back, and ran forward, clearing the river. He was surprised at himself. Returning to the disappeared Snowy, he caught his scent and followed it. Eventually catching up to him.

"Wow, you didn't wussy out? Congrats." Snowy said, snickering a little.

Kai just rolled his eyes, not knowing how to respond.

"We're getting near. All I have to say is, be prepared to meet lots, and I mean lots of wolves you don't know." Snowy warned.

"All except one. That's all I care about." Kai said, looking more excited.

* * *

 **Sorry for not doing these conclusions, but I didn't know how to do them. All I have to say is that I'm really trying. Critisize and point out errors. I'll try and fix them to make them look better. And as I said, I'll try to keep away from clichés, but if I do put one in there, let me know where it is. Love you all, and see you next chapter.**


End file.
